The present invention relates to an injector for use in a system for dispensing a fluid, particularly a fluid lubricant and more particularly relatively viscous grease.
In grease distribution systems having plural outlets, there is a problem of apportioning the total output of the pump and metering the quantity dispensed through each outlet. The invention is directed to solving this problem.
The present invention is an outgrowth of co-pending application Ser. No. 175,202, filed Aug. 26, 1971, now abandoned, entitled "Grease Distribution System" and assigned to the assignee hereof. That application teaches one embodiment of a pump for pumping grease to outlet fittings. Such a pump may be used to pump grease through the injector of the present invention. The aforesaid application is incorporated herein by reference with respect to that pump. See also, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,596,182.